reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Manson (Reawakening)
Kevin Manson was a bike gang leader, psychopath and survivor of the spiritual infection that destroyed the United States in fall 2010. Personality Kevin was unpredictable and cunning; he cared only about himself and his own ideals and killed anyone who got in the way of them; however he would also kill people randomly for his own enjoyment, without reason. Backstory Nothing is really known about Kevin before the outbreak. Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Chapter 5: The Road Behind Us -- Part 2 Outside of town in Kevin Manson and his gang enter town in a city bus with gas running low, the group pulls up approaching a motorbike dealer, all of the group wearing leather clothing with spikes. Kevin looks over at one of his followers and remarks on this being their stop. He motions towards one of the female members in a small leather jacket and shorts and holds her sexually. The girl pulls out a condom out of his pocket and smiles with a raised eyebrow, they both lean forward for a kiss. The others in the gang laugh and giggle, cheering him on, but one of the members steps up, telling Kevin to quite fooling around and dealing with the issue at hand, noticing the small group of zombies approaching them. Kevin looks at the boy in disappointment and agrees with him about dealing with the issue at hand, Kevin pulls out his pistol and shoots the kid in both of the knees. The kid screams in pain and agony while the others laugh and begin kicking him and beating him up. Kevin goes back to making out with the girl. Eventually a zombie closes in and Kevin shoots it in the head, the group decides to steal a few bikes and enter town and they all walk over to the dealer. and hot wire them. The kid reaches out to Kevin, begging for forgiveness, but Kevin laughs it off and drives off on a motorbike with the others. The kid, left helpless is then attacked and devoured by the undead. Chapter 8: In Times of Desperation Kevin and his gang finally arrive in York and wander into a local library building where Kevin has his gang all line up. Kevin walks out for a second for a breath of air. There he hears someone coughing. Kevin looks to find General Theodore Moore leaning against the building smoking a cigarette. Kevin approaches him and the two have a very calm and quiet conversation. Theodore warns him first that if he tries anything funny, he has snipers set up on various rooftops watching them. The few make quick talk; Kevin mentions his cousins Darius and Devonzel and states that Kevin himself is working to find someone capable of withstanding the infection and growing from it rather than becoming a mindless slave. The idea of this captures Theodore's interest and the few converses. Kevin looks back at the warehouse and tells Theodore that he must get going as he has work to do. Chapter 9: Fear No Evil Kevin goes back and finds Nathan, Emily, Sydney and Katrina in the room with his gang. Kevin smirks, welcoming his new guests when he pulls out a pistol and begins painting the warehouse by shooting all of his fellow gang members in the head before shooting Sydney and Katrina. Liam and Leah upon entrance witness Kevin shooting Nathan and Emily. Kevin looks back at them and is shocked to see Liam. Kevin asks him about the two's friend Gabby and if she was with him, but Liam denies her being with the group. Kevin changes the topic to the infection and notes that the infection isn't of scientific cause, but religious. Liam denies this as a possibility, but Kevin assures him that it is “in this universe”. This only confuses Liam more; Kevin laughs and says that he will physically show Liam what he means and fires his gun. Liam falls onto the floor as the bullet passes right through his heart and within a few seconds; Liam takes his last breath and dies. Leah cries out for him, holding his dead body before Kevin points his gun at her and apologizes sarcastically for her loss and fires his gun. Death Killed By *Liam Kendall Almost instantly, the dead Liam awakens, his eyes glowing a ominous red like that of the zombies. Liam lounges up before the bullet can shoot out of the gun, causing the bullet to hit the wall instead. Liam instantly rips out Kevin's heart from his body. Kevin looks down as blood gushes from the hole in his chest and falls to the ground lifeless as Liam begins feeding on his remains. The whole time, the scene of Kevin's death and Liam's resurrection has been seen by one of the snipers under Moore's command. The General is informed and he instantly begins his search to track down Liam as well.